Klasyczny język eirski
Klasyczny język eirski (kleir. vedeirean lein, vedeirean thedeis) należy do grupy języków eirskich w obrębie wielkiej darańskiej rodziny językowej. Przez stulecia pozostawał językiem literackim wszystkich ludów eirskich, a w pewnej mierze również Tosinów. Historia języka Plemiona eirskie, od czasów legendarnej Wędrówki Ojców (umieszczanej tradycyjnie około V-III w. p.n.e.) zamieszkujące obszar Eirii, pierwotnie najprawdopodobniej posługiwały się jednym językiem. Niskie zagęszczenie osadnictwa na znacznej przestrzeni sprawiło jednak, że już około II w n.e. dialekty poszczególnych plemion różniły się od siebie znacznie, co pociągało za sobą różnice w przekazywanych ustnie z pokolenia na pokolenie pieśniach o Wędrówce Ojców i o bohaterach kulturowych. W wyniku działalności wędrownych bardów przed końcem IV wieku n.e. wyłonił się ponaddialektalny standard językowy, znany jako język staroeirski. Standard ten w pełni odpowiadał wymogom ustnej literatury, okazał się jednak niewystarczający, kiedy na przełomie VII i VIII stulecia powstało Królestwo Irathei (tak zwane Stare Państwo). Również rozprzestrzenienie torianizmu w Eirii wywołało zapotrzebowanie na przekład Kanonu Pism na wspólny język zrozumiały dla wiernych. Forma języka staroeirskiego, zmodernizowana i przybliżona do języka mówionego, używana w kancelarii królewskiej Irathei oraz we wczesnym eirskim Kościele Toriańskim nazywana jest klasycznym językiem eirskim. Standard ten stanowił swego rodzaju kompromis pomiędzy żywym językiem Irathów a sztuczną, literacką normą ustnej poezji staroeirskiej. Ekspansja polityczna i kuturowa Starego Państwa Irathejskiego, ośrodka i protektora torianizmu i kultury aldoryjskiej, walnie przyczyniły się do przyjęcia klasycznego języka eirskiego przez pozostałe kształtujące się państwa eirskie (Seilię i Saighar) a także, w pewnej mierze, przez Tosinię. Wspólny język piśmiennictwa sprzyjał utrzymaniu więzi kulturowych między ludami, których języki wernakularne oddalały się od siebie coraz bardziej. Na wieki XI-XIII przypada ogólny upadek polityczny, gospodarczy i kulturalny Irathei. W tym czasie ośrodki piśmiennictwa eirskiego rozwijają się niezależnie w Adanii (zachodnia część dawnej Irathei), Eirii (wschodnia część) i Saigharze. W Tosinii i Seilii klasyczny język eirski zostaje zarzucony na rzecz komplementarnego użycia języka aldoryjskiego i języków wernakularnych. Na pozostałym obszarze język klasyczny ulega coraz znaczniejszym wpływom miejscowych dialektów, co prowadzi do zepsucia języka i odejścia od klasycznej normy. Okres rozwoju humanizmu toriańskiego zbiegł się w czasie z odzyskiwaniem przez Iratheę utraconych ziem i prestiżu (tzw. Nowe Państwo). Zaowocowało to renesansem piśmiennictwa klasycznoeirskiego, jak również rozwojem i standaryzacją języków wernakularnych. Do jednego i drugiego walnie przyczyniła się twórczość humanisty Ogha an Morhair, którego dzieło pt. Anthammeineis ('Gramatyka', dosł. 'Słowoskładanie') stanowi pierwszą w historii kodyfikację gramatyki klasycznego języka eirskiego. W XV i XVI wieku klasyczny język eirski używany jest w Irathei i Saigharze komplementarnie z kształtującymi się literackimi normami języków narodowych. Pismo eirskie Klasyczny język eirski zapisywany jest własnym alfabetem, stanowiącym modyfikację pisma aldoryjskiego. W celach naukowych w naszym świecie używa się transliteracji łacińskiej. Alfabet łaciński (transliteracja): a, ae, ai, b, bh, c, ch, d, dh, e, ei, f, g, gh, h, i, l, m, n, ng o, p, ph, r, s, t, th, u, y 'Uwaga: '''litera "c" zawsze, również przed "e", "i", "y", czytana jest jako /k/. Litera "i" oznaczać może samogłoskę /i/ bądź spółgłoskę /j/. Podobnie litera "u" oznaczać może samogłoskę /u/ bądź spółgłoskę /w/. Litera "y" oznacza dyftong ij. Fonetyka Konsonantyzm Klasyczny język eirski posiada następujące fonemy spółgłoskowe: nosowe: /m/ - m, /n/ - n, /ŋ/ - ng zwarto-wybuchowe: /b/ - b, /p/ - p, /d/ - d, /t/ - t, /g/ - g, /k/ - c szczelinowe: /β/ - bh, /ɸ/ - ph, /ð/ - dh, /θ/ - th, /s/ - s, /ɣ/ - gh, /x/ - ch, /h/ - h drżące: /r/ - r boczne: /l/ - l półsamogłoski: /w/ - u, /j/ - i Spółgłoski /m/, /n/, /ng/, /r/, /l/ i /s/ mogą ulec wzdłużeniu, zapisuje się je wówczas jako podwojone: /m/ - mm, /n/ - nn, /ŋ/ - nng, /r:/ - rr, /l:/ - ll, /s:/ - ss Wokalizm Fonemy samogłoskowe języka eirskiego to są następujące: przednie: /æ/ - ae, /e/ - e, /i/ - i tylne: /ɒ/ - a, /o/ - o, /u/ - u Jako dyftongi traktowane są następujące połączenia samogłosek z półsamogłoskami: aw - au, ew - eu, iw - iu, ow - ou aj - ai, ei - ei, ij - y, oj - oi, uj - ui Budowa sylaby Sylaba w klasycznym języku eirskim ma postać sprowadzalną do schematu (O)N©. Ośrodkiem sylaby może być jedynie samogłoska. Nagłos i wygłos sylaby stanowić może spółgłoska pojedyncza, podwojona, bądź zbitka spółgłoskowa. Dopuszczalne zbitki spółgłoskowe w obrębie jednej sylaby mają postać NN, RR, RN, NB lub BR, gdzie N oznacza /m/, /n/ lub /ng/, R /r/, /l/ lub /s/, a B dowolną spółgłoskę zwarto-wybuchową, bądź szczelinową poza /s/ i /h/. Spółgłoska /h/ pojawia się wyłącznie w nagłosie wyrazu. Jeśli w wyrazie złożonym /h/ znajdzie się w pozycji innej niż nagłosowa, zanika. Warto pamiętać, że ortografia nie zawsze odpowiada tu wymowie, np. nazwę miejscową Morhaer czyta się mor'ær. Powyższe reguły nie zawsze obowiązują w przypadku wyrazów zapożyczonych. Prozodia Klasyczny język eirski nie różnicuje iloczasu samogłosek. Sylaby dzieli się na krótkie (lekkie) i długie (ciężkie) na podstawie ich budowy. Sylaba otwarta z pojedynczą samogłoską w ośrodku jest zawsze lekka, sylaba zamknięta i otwarta z ośrodkiem dyftongicznym - ciężka. Akcent w klasycznym języku eirskim pada na ostatnią sylabę rdzenia, żeby poprawnie postawić akcent potrzebna jest zatem znajomość budowy słowotwórczej wyrazu. Fleksja nominalna Kategoria imienia obejmuje następujące części mowy: rzeczownik, przymiotnik, liczebnik oraz zaimek. Wszystkie imiona odmieniają się przez przypadki (nominativus, genetivus, dativus, accusativus, vocativus). Rodzaj jest kategorią klasyfikacyjną dla rzeczownika, fleksyjną dla przymiotnika, liczebnika i zaimka. Liczba jest kategorią klasyfikacyjną dla liczebnika, fleksyjną dla rzeczownika, przymiotnika i zaimka. Klasyczny język irathejski posiada trzy liczby: pojedynczą, podwójną i mnogą, oraz dwa rodzaje: męski i żeński. Deklinacja I W deklinacji I odmieniają się rzeczowniki zakończone w nom. sg. na spółgłoskę. Rzeczowniki te utraciły dawne końcówki nom. sing. masc. -e oraz gen. sing. masc. -i, pozostałością po nich jest obecność alternacji samogłosek w temacie rzeczownika. Jest to najbardziej charakterystyczna cecha deklinacji I, którą z tego powodu nazywa się alternacyjną. Do deklinacji I należą przeważnie rzeczowniki masc., np. ''bhaer, bhair 'pan', their, their 'książę', ale także pewna liczba rzeczowników fem., np. gylch, gylch 'ziemia'. Temat rzeczownika I deklinacji posiada trzy formy ('stopnie'). Stopień I jest używany we wszystkich formach pluralis i dualis. Stopień II jest obecny w nom. i voc. sing., stopień III w gen. i acc. sing. Dat. sing. może być tworzony od tematu w II lub III stopniu. Stopień I i II są identyczne, z wyjątkiem klasy rzeczowników z obocznością -a-/-ae-. Rzeczowniki, których ostatnią samogłoską tematu jest dyftong, mają wszystkie trzy stopnie identyczne. Końcówki odmiany: Vocativus singularis posiada własną końcówkę (-e) jedynie w przypadku rzeczowników rodzaju męskiego odnoszących się do istot żywych. W przeciwnym razie równy jest nom. Jeśli ostatnią spółgłoską tematu jest -r lub -n, dativus tworzy się przez dodanie końcówki -n do tematu w II stopniu, w przeciwnym razie przez dodanie -en do tematu w I stopniu. Przykłady odmiany: Deklinacja II Ta deklinacja obejmuje rzeczowniki obu rodzajów zakończone w nom. sing. na samogłoskę: -e lub -ea (feminina), -a lub -o (masculina). W przeciwieństwie do I deklinacji nie występują w niej żadne alternacje samogłosek; tematy nie są ustopniowane. Deklinacja II posiada cztery odmiany: I a) obejmującą rzeczowniki zakończone na -e, I b) o zakończeniu -ea, I c) o zakończeniu -a oraz I d) o zakończeniu -o. Oto końcówki II deklinacji dla czterech typów: A oto przykłady odmiany: * częstsza nieregularna forma leas Kategoria:Języki sztuczne